It is the function of this office to collect, abstract, code, update, process, analyze and present the data submitted by member institutions. Additionally, the GOG Statistical Office coordinates and manages the GOG Quality Assurance Audit program, performs follow-up quality control, plays a major role in the design, formatting and randomization of all new protocols, implements interim and final Protocol Chair Reviews, and is the focal point for the preparation of all GOG abstracts and manuscripts for publication. Our principal objective is to manage patient data in an efficient and accurate manner, resulting in timely analyses, logical and appropriate interpretation of expansion and application of the GOG Management Information System to keep pace with the corresponding growth of GOG. Similarly, expanding the intrinsic involvement of protocol chairs in the review and analyses of their studies is essential in maintaining the desired quality of data required by GOG standards. The achievement of these goals will have a direct bearing upon the future management of patients with gynecologic malignancies. The methodology involved consists of: (a) Involvement of GOG Statistical Office in all phases of study design, conduct, data management, quality control and interpretation as mandated by GOG Protocol Procedures Manual; (b)Responsibility for modality reviews of pathology, radiotherapy and gynecologic management; (c) Early determination and implementation of protocol-specific abstraction on all studies; (d) Continued expanded use of computer evaluation sheets (EVL's) which provide a viable vehicle to foster interaction among study chairman, data abstractor, and statistician; this methodology enables each protocol to be thoroughly reviewed twice- yearly in order to resolve questions and incorporate comments or suggestions into the patient data; (e) Responsibility for the conduct and reporting of all GOG Quality Assurance Audits; (f) Coordination, monitoring, preparation, and timely submission of all GOG publications.